<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessions by tiredvampire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397831">Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredvampire/pseuds/tiredvampire'>tiredvampire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredvampire/pseuds/tiredvampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tseng is stabbed by Sephiroth at the temple of the ancients, Rufus realizes just how much he cares for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rufus Shinra/Tseng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbehindmountain/gifts">moonbehindmountain</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for my dear friend who loves Tsengru.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Junon hospital room was cold, and lit only by the machines reading patient vitals. The faint but steady beep of the heart monitor didn’t keep Rufus from nodding off. His face was buried into his palm as he sat in the bed-side chair. The long white trench coat he typically wore was draped over his lap, a makeshift blanket to shield him from the frigid hospital air. </p><p>	The other Turks had resigned to their rooms in the facility, but Rufus insisted on staying behind in the medical wing. Ever since Tseng had been found gravely injured at the former location of the Temple of the Ancients, Rufus had been a mess. His only thoughts were on finding Sephiroth and exacting revenge.</p><p>	Tseng slowly began to shift in the hospital bed. His eyes slowly blinked open and he looked around the dim room. </p><p>	“Mr. President?” His eyes found Rufus, still sound asleep.</p><p>	“Hm? Oh! Tseng, you’re finally awake!” Lunging forward from his perch, Rufus embraced him. “Thank god…” He whispered into his neck.</p><p>	“Ow!” Tseng winced as Rufus’ body grazed the wound on his stomach.</p><p>	Jumping back, Rufus slicked back some of his blonde hair that had been displaced in his uncomfortable sleep. “Oh, sorry! I’m just so relieved you’re finally awake. You were in pretty bad shape. I was afraid you might not make it…”</p><p>	Tseng looked around the room once more, a worried expression on his face. His eyes scanning for mako tanks and scientists. He knew all too well the fate that awaited injured Shinra forces of any rank or position. </p><p>	Noticing this, Rufus sat back in the seat and scooted it close to the bed. “Don’t worry, we’re in Junon. I made sure none of Hojo’s lackeys tried any funny business either. In fact I-I—” He paused, unsure of whether or not to continue his sentence. Deciding to be honest, he continued. “I haven’t left your side.”</p><p>	Breathing a sigh of relief, Tseng laid his head back on the pillow. “Thank you sir. You read my mind.” The two men laughed, breathless and nervous. “But sir, I must insist you return to your duties. I feel it unnecessary for the president to worry about someone of my rank.”</p><p>	“Your rank? Tseng what would I do without you?” Rufus was trying to work up the courage to tell him his true feelings. Something inside of him held back. What would Tseng even say to such a confession? Would he reciprocate out of duty, or does he secretly feel the same?</p><p>	“I appreciate the concern sir, but your time would be better spent not worrying about me.”</p><p>	“Tseng…I…I don’t want to lose you…”</p><p>	“Sir?” Tseng’s hands clenched into fists. He was sure he was reading into the president’s words.</p><p>	“When I thought I’d never see you again, I realized I can’t do this without you.” Despite the cold hospital air he felt a bead of sweat trickle down his face. He was working himself up to this moment. “I can’t live without you…”</p><p>	“Mr.president…I don’t know what to say…” Tseng was in shock. He had just woken up and now the president is making some sort of bedside confession? This was all too much. Tseng closed his eyes, measuring his job against his own feelings. He was never one to mix business with pleasure.</p><p>	Rufus felt completely foolish. Tseng’s silence told him enough. Quickly, he stood up and slung his trench coat over his arm. “I’m sorry for this sudden outburst Tseng. Forget I said anything.” He started to make his way to the door.</p><p>	Tseng sighed heavily. “That’s just like you sir.”</p><p>	Rufus turned around, his hand about the grab the door handle. “What?”</p><p>	“You’re so impatient sir. If you don’t receive instant gratification you take it as a loss.”</p><p>	“What is that supposed to mean?” Rufus walked back over to where he lay.</p><p>	Looking into Rufus’ grey-blue eyes he smiled. “You came out with it all so suddenly, I wasn’t sure how to respond.”</p><p>	“Are you sure now?” </p><p>	“I have mixed feelings about it sir.”</p><p>	“Mixed feelings?” Rufus wasn’t totally crushed by these words, but it wasn’t what he wanted to hear. “You mean, your feelings for that girl? The ancient, whatever her name was?” He knew her name, but pretended for the sake of his own pride.</p><p>	“How did you?” Tseng paused, remembering how much Reno loved to swap gossip with everyone in the office. “Never mind. No, I’m not talking about that. Sir, I’ll be frank. A simple Turk has no right to be with someone of your status.”</p><p>	“Tseng that’s just silly. I’m pretty sure no one would have anything to say about it to the richest guy on Gaia.”</p><p>	“It’s not about what people think sir. I am simply not enough to be a sufficient lover.”</p><p>	Rufus bent down over Tseng’s bed. “Won’t know till you try right” His face was hovering close above Tseng’s. This made the heart rate monitor suddenly spike, the faster beeps betraying his true feelings. “From the sound of that, I’d say you want to try?” Rufus brought his lips so close Tseng couldn’t move without his own meeting them.</p><p>	“Sir I—” He was cut short by Rufus planting his lips on his open mouth. Tseng couldn’t help but bring his hand up and caress Rufus’ cheek as they kissed. This was what he had secretly desired for years, but never put much hope in. </p><p>	Breaking out of the kiss Rufus grinned. “Care to try more?”</p><p>	Trying not to smile, Tseng coughed in an attempt to compose himself. “Very much so. But you’ll have to wait until my wounds are healed sir.”</p><p>	Sighing and throwing his coat back onto the chair, Rufus stroked a strand Tseng’s hair. “Fiiine. But I’m gonna have to ask you to stop calling me ‘sir.’”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>